


Cupid Shot Me with the Wrong Arrow

by bemylant3rn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cupid - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, literally just fluff, loving the wrong person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemylant3rn/pseuds/bemylant3rn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has finally fell in love, but is the ring coming from the wrong person?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid Shot Me with the Wrong Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just fluff. All fluff.   
> Hopefully you will like it! Let me know what you think :)

"You will be fine!" Louis said, brushing off the shoulders of Harry's casual blazer.  
"I'm nervous," Harry whined.  
"Why? It's your second date! All the meet awkwardness is over with, now you can have a nice proper sit down and get to know him better," Louis reassured.  
"He is quite fit," Harry said, "And cute. Oh god".  
Louis spun him around, gripping his shoulders tightly, "You will be fine. Go, charm him with your curls," he said as he messed up his hair.  
"Hey!" Harry complained, but then smiled before turning around and sorting out his hair.  
You see, Louis would always be there for Harry, and he knew it. Louis was his best friend. He was the one who set him up with this boy. He loved Louis like the brother he never had, and he was lucky to have him.  
Harry nervously paced in front of the restaurant before finally getting up the courage to go in. Liam was sitting at the table, looking down at his phone, looking cute and dapper as hell, like usual.  
"Uh, hi," Harry said when he got to the table.  
"Oh! Harry, hey," Liam said, getting up and giving Harry a quick hug.  
Harry reciprocated the hug, and watched as Liam pulled his chair out for him. Freaking pulled his chair out for him. God, he was so polite. And cute.  
"Sorry I am a little late, traffic," Harry says in a poor attempt to make an excuse.  
"I know! There was an accident I think, tough luck," Liam says nodding his head.  
Harry finally lets himself breathe a little, and the date ends up going very well. He got to know Liam a little better, and realized that he does like him quite a bit actually.   
They are standing outside the restaurant after dinner and Liam insisting to pay the bill, and they just look at each other in silence for a moment.  
"We should do this again. Or like, again again since we already did it once," Harry said, cursing himself for sounding so dumb.  
But Liam doesn't seem to think so, as he just smiles and says, "Yeah, yes we should".  
After a few more moments of silence, Harry says, "Well, I uh, should go".  
"Yeah, yeah me too," Liam agrees.  
He holds out his hand to Harry and when Harry takes it, Liam pulls him in, lighting kissing his forehead, before smiling and walking away.  
"Bye," he says over his shoulder.  
"Bye," Harry practically whispers his eyes bearing into Liam's back as he departs.

Back at the flat, Louis was waiting up for Harry to get home from his date, and Harry is so happy when he sees Louis on the sofa with a book and some tea.  
"Lou," he whines, as soon as he is in the door, "Lou he is so cute and polite and he is such a puppy I can't," he poorly articulates.  
"Tell me about it," Louis insists, patting the space next to him on the couch.  
Harry removes his blazer and his shoes, untucking his shirt from his skinny jeans and settles on the couch, crisscross, facing Louis.  
"He kissed me on the forehead Lou. The forehead!" Harry says, dramatically falling backwards for effect.  
"Harry he sounds cute. He seems nice. I always thought he was, that’s why I suggested you ask him out," Louis explains.  
"But Lou," Harry protests, sitting up again, "I feel like at any moment I am going to say something that will break him, he is so fragile".  
"You're just making excuses," Louis tuts, "I can tell that you like him," he says, looking back down at his book and taking another sip of his tea.  
Harry thinks to himself and then giggles slightly, "Yeah, I do like him," he admits.  
Harry stares at Louis reading before he has decided that he has had enough.  
"Lou," he whines again.  
"Yes?" Louis asks, looking up at him through his eyelashes.  
"I want cuddles," Harry complains.  
"And you call Liam a puppy".  
Louis sighs, putting down his tea and his book. He turns the TV on and lowers the volume to a dull background sound.   
"C'mere," he said, opening his arms.  
Harry smiles and lies down next to Louis, their bodies pressed up against each other, sharing a comforting warmth.  
Harry sighs into Louis' skin, nuzzling his head into his neck.  
"M'sleepy Lou," Harry says quietly.  
"Then sleep Hazza".  
And everything is ok because Louis is Harry's best friend, and they love each other and it’s all perfect. So what if Louis gives the best cuddles and back rubs? Harry loves it. Louis cared about him, and Harry was lucky to have him.

A few weeks later, a few dates later and Harry decided that yeah, things with Liam could work out. They went on walks in the park, got casual lunches at the cafe, and even visited the pet shop together to see the kittens, Harry's favorite thing.   
"Harry, the boys are coming over today, why don't you invite Liam?" Louis suggests one Saturday.  
"Oh, uh, you think the boys will mind?" Harry asks.  
"Naw, they would totally be cool with it. Besides, Liam needs to meet the gang if he is gonna be sticking around, " Louis says with a wink as he pours some crisps in a bowl.   
Harry calls Liam asking if he wants to come watch the football game with his friends and surprisingly he agrees.  
Harry's heart flutters a little when he opens the door to see Liam in is little plaid shirt and skinny jeans standing in the doorway. Harry reaches out, taking his hand and pulls him inside. Liam takes the opportunity to peck Harry on the cheek, making them both smile.  
"The puppies have arrived," Louis announces and all the boys turn to see Liam and Harry caught in their cute moment.  
Harry introduces everyone, and by the end of the game, there is hardly any awkward tension anymore.  
Liam would get up and get Harry a new drink, he would get a plate of food to share with Harry, make jokes about the players quietly in Harry's ear making him giggle. Liam was almost perfect.

About a month after the first date, Liam asked Harry to be his boyfriend. Harry agreed, making their relationship official.  
"Lou!" he called that night, when he came home from his date, "Lou he asked me!"  
"I get to be a flower girl?" Louis asked.  
"No you twat," Harry said, swatting his shoulder, "He asked me to be his boyfriend".  
"And?" Louis prompts.  
"And I said yes, of course," Harry answers with an eye roll.  
That night, Harry hears his door open and the bed sink in as Louis crawls into bed.  
"Thunderstorm," Louis says simply, and Harry can tell he had been crying.  
"It's ok babe, I'm here," Harry reassures, wrapping his arms around Louis.  
And it's ok, because Louis is his best friend. You comfort your best friend when he is afraid of thunderstorms. You would do anything for your best friend; Harry would get rid of thunderstorms for good if he could. He would do anything for Louis, he loved him. He cared about him, and he was lucky to have him.

On their three-month anniversary, Liam showed up at Harry's door with flowers. Red roses to be exact. He smiled and kissed him and they drank wine by the fire. They whispered sweet nothings in each other’s ear because Liam was the perfect boyfriend. Harry would blush whenever he complimented him, he would laugh at all of his jokes. They meshed well together, and it all worked.  
Each time after a date, or something special, Harry couldn't wait to tell Louis. He always wanted to tell Louis.  
But something started to go wrong. 6 months into their relationship, 6 months until they had sex. And when they finally did, Harry thought it would be it, he would fall harder that he ever had before because Liam was the one. He was the one, right? Harry didn't feel like he should have. The sex was nice and all but, he didn't feel the lust that should have gone along with it, and he was beginning to think that what they had really was just puppy love.  
"Lou, I don't know what to do," Harry confessed.  
"I don’t understand what's wrong, he is perfect Harry!"  
"I know, that's the thing Louis. He is perfect. There is nothing wrong with our relationship, its flawless. I love him, or at least I thought I did. I'm supposed to love him, Lou! He is the one," Harry said, confused.   
"Maybe, maybe he isn't the one, Haz," Louis suggests.  
"No Louis, you don't understand. He gives me everything. He is the nicest, sweetest person. Even when we had sex he was gentle and caring and everything a boy could ask for. I'm supposed to love him Louis! I love him, that’s what I’m supposed to do!" Harry says, outraged, before storming off to his room.   
He cries silently into his pillow, eyes falling on a picture of Louis and him from last year that sits on his end table. He stares at the picture, looking at Louis' perfect eyes, his cute smile, the way his eyes crinkle when he laughs. His feathery hair that always looks just right, the way that Harry is looking at him in the picture. The way Harry looks at him always. How Harry feels about Louis.  
Oh.

Harry tries to hide it, tries not to let it show on his perfect dates. The flowers, the gifts, the chocolate. He tries not to let it show that he is in fact in love, just not with the right person.  
He tries not to let it show when he muses to Louis about his perfect dates or when he cuddles himself close, breathing in the scent that is only Louis. He tries not to let it show whenever Louis makes him smile that yes, he actually does love him, and not how he previously thought.  
But he breaks, not able to hold onto the lie any longer.   
"This is for you. Happy one year," Liam says with a smile, handing Harry a small box.  
Harry opens it and inside is a chain with a ring on it.  
"It's not like an engagement ring or anything," Liam explains quickly, "Its just a nice little thing, it has an infinity sign on it".  
Harry stares at the gift, a single tear running down his cheek and he quickly wipes it away.  
"I can't," Harry says finally.  
"What?" Liam asks confused, "Can't what?"  
"I can't take this gift Liam, it's not meant for me," he says.  
"Why Harry?"  
"Because you deserve to give this to someone who will love you and only you forever. And I can't… I can't do that," Harry says, starting to cry more now.   
"No Harry, I love you. I thought that we… felt the same," Liam insisted.  
"I thought so too, but I don't. I think-I think I love someone else, the wrong person, and I just never accepted it," Harry confesses.  
There is a small moment of silence before Liam finally breaks it.  
"Well thank you," Liam says.  
Harry looks up at him confused.  
"For not taking the gift. I mean thank you for respecting me and believing that I will find that person someday," Liam says because, god, he is perfect.  
"You will! You will find that person someday. Liam you are quite literally the perfect boyfriend and you would have to be a total twat to let you go," Harry says with a small laugh.  
The two boys hug and decided that yes, they should stay friends. Actually, not like in the movies where it never works out.

Harry walks into the flat and doesn’t call Louis' name like usual. He just walks over to the couch next to him, sits down, and starts to cry.  
"Hazza? What’s wrong?" Louis asks worried, rubbing circles on his friends back.  
"Me, Lou. I'm wrong. I broke it off with Liam," he says.  
He hears Louis suck in a breath, "Why? It was what, a year today?"  
"Yeah Louis, it fucking was. Thanks for making this so much better," Harry seethes, swatting Louis hand away.  
"Sorry, Harry. What happened? I thought you were in love," Louis asks.  
"That's the thing Louis. I am in love. It's like cupid shot me with the wrong arrow. I am in love, but I love the wrong person. And it's so stupid because I'm ruining my life for a person I can never have," Harry explains, starting to cry all over again.  
Louis just sits there and watches and Harry's shoulders move sporadically up and down, breathy sobs leaving his mouth.  
"Who?" Louis asks simply.  
Harry looks up at him, hair pointing in every direction, eyes rimmed with red and face damp from tears. He looks into those perfect blue eyes that you could get lost in for days and says one word.  
"You".  
Harry doesn’t know what's happened but before he knows it, his lips are colliding with Louis'. He runs his hands down his body feeling him, breathing him in. Everything is Louis and everything is perfect. And its unconventional and its not what it was supposed to be, but it works.  
And it's ok, because Louis is his best friend. Turns out that he is also sort of his soul mate. And he loves him more than he has every loved anyone in the world. And he can kiss him whenever he wants and feel fireworks every time. And he can hold him in is arms and call him "Mine," and no one can disagree. Because they are made for each other, and they care about each other, and Harry is so lucky to have him. Harry is glad that maybe cupid shot him with the wrong arrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Is is bad that I got feels from my own story? So many feels...   
> Leave a comment with your response :)


End file.
